


Vacation

by Rocky_T



Series: Second Chances [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: You can tell a lot about a couple by the way they make decisions...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Justin Tighe
Series: Second Chances [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeemaG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeemaG/gifts).



> Part of "Second Chances." Takes place sometime after the end of the Dominion War.

“Before we begin, I’d like to set some ground rules – that is, parameters – to help us come to a decision,” Janeway said.

Tighe, clad only in a pair of black silk boxers, raised an eyebrow at the first part of her statement. “In case you haven’t noticed,” he drawled lazily as he leaned back against the pillows and put his arms behind his head, “I don’t usually play well with ground rules.”

Janeway put down her hairbrush and turned away from the mirror. She wore a filmy shift that left her arms bare and only covered her to mid-thigh. “I just meant we should decide from the outset what we _don’t_ want to happen on this vacation.” She met his eyes squarely. “For example, no performing any jobs for the Section while we’re in some exotic location.”

“Gotcha. No assassinations or blowing things up on the side.”

She shot him a look, wondering if he was joking, and then thought better of asking.

“By the same token,” he said, “No last-minute crises aboard _Voyager_ that only you can deal with. Let your first officer handle things.”

She nodded. “That’s only fair. “Anything else?”

“No Disney Planet.”

The corners of Janeway’s mouth twitched. “You keep on saying that.” She added, teasingly, “I’m beginning to suspect that there was once an ex-girlfriend who dragged you there at phaser-point and you vowed never again.”

“My lips are sealed.”

She sat down on the edge of the bed. “Anything else?”

He hesitated for a moment. “I’m not really up for a trip to Indiana, sorry.”

She had to agree. Phoebe had never quite forgiven Justin for walking out on the marriage, and that was without any knowledge of his infidelities – or at least Janeway fervently hoped so. As much as she longed to see her family, she regretfully crossed them off her list. This upcoming vacation with Justin – the first sustained, uninterrupted time they would enjoy in a very long time – was too important for both of them.

“All right, we’ve established what you _don’t_ want,” she said decisively, laying a hand on his well-muscled chest. “How about what you _do_ want? Any suggestions?”

He leaned into her touch. “Have you heard of Helios III?”

“That’s in Sector 47, right? Near Organia?” Her hand moved lower, to his abs.

“No, you’re confusing it with Heliopolis. Helios is part of the Argolis sector.” He shifted position, allowing her greater access. “It’s in the middle of a celestial cluster, so the planetary surface receives light from 17 different suns.”

“So it never gets dark?” She innocently brushed against the fabric of his boxers.

“No, at most there’s a kind of dusky twilight…but what I’m getting at, is there is almost always a sunset going on.”

“And?”

“And they’ve got this native equine species, almost like Terran horses…we can ride off into the sunset together.”

She wrinkled her nose, and the motion of her hand stilled.

He sat up. “I take it this romantic scenario isn’t appealing to you.”

“Honestly, no. I can’t help but think about all that glare…Sorry.”

He exhaled forcefully. “Well, do _you_ have any suggestions?”

“Hmm, it’s hard to come up with someplace new. After all, we’ve already done Risa and Paris and Andor.” She had a sudden thought. “There’s a scientific conference on--”

“No.”

“But I haven’t even said where it’s located!”

“No scientific conferences,” he said emphatically. “I’ll never see you.”

“You know,” she said, “if I really wanted to, I could just use my feminine wiles to persuade you to go wherever I wanted.” She slipped her hand inside his boxers and grasped the silky hardness within.

He grunted. “You mean you would use your sexuality to make me agree with you.” He sat up, careful not to dislodge her hand, and leaned forward to kiss the side of her neck. “Do you think that would be fair?”

“Why not?” she said archly, stilling her hand motion. “Some might say you do that to me often enough.”

“Some might also say you don’t exactly object,” he said, pushing her down on the bed. He opened the front of her shift and began trailing his lips down her body.

She closed her eyes and moaned softly. With an effort, she said, “It just struck me - it could very well be a wasted effort to come up with some exotic locale, when I suspect we’re just going to spend our time indoors. We probably won’t see any more of our surroundings than the spaceport.”

He lifted his head momentarily. “Could be. There _are_ worse ways to spend a vacation, you know.”

“There certainly are,” she agreed, guiding his head back down. “I just had an idea. Are you familiar with the term ‘stay-cation’?”

“Just stay at home?” he asked. “For our entire vacation?”

“Why not?” she said. “After all, I’ve got everything I want, right here.”

“I like the way you think,” he said, and then there was no more talking.


End file.
